a song of demons
by Pokarak
Summary: It has been a while since demons had waked the earth and when tatsumi and esdeath have two rivaling demons in them, well lets just say people have hell to go through before they stop f***ing, or to stop fighting. This is esdeath x tatsumi, why cause I ship it. Also if you have any constructive criticism then go ahead. Up for adoption. Also rated M for blood, cursing, sex.
1. Chapter 1

It was winter when Tatsumi was lost in the woods. He had decided to go hunting but he got lost and was now stranded. With his throat dry and his body freezing, he looked for anything that could give him shelter and he found a hut, inside were two chalices, one made of pure obsidian and was empty while the other was made of a red glass that was still full. As tatsumi saw the full one his delirium told him it was water and he decided to chug the full glass, with that a burning sensation went through his body and from his throat a yell came announcing his presence to that teen outside who was as large as a bear and as muscular as one too.

As tatsumi yelled the teen ran in and slowly shook his head before he placed his palm letting a cool mist fall calming tatsumi's body and as he did so he looked at the boy. As he stared any fire that tatsumi released unknowingly was blown away by a soft wind. Soon tatsumi had fallen asleep and his body was adjusting to the change of the new teigu.

As tatsumi woke up he found himself asleep next to a fire that looked like it was almost out and a teen in a chair watching him. He jumped and scuttled back as he let out a yelp, doing so allowed fire to come out in a short burst that was quickly extinguished by the large teen with a snap allowing tatsumi to calm down. As tatsumi calmed himself the teen looked him over before sighing and getting up. doing so allowed tatsumi to see the burly teen's scars that crossed his back. As he stared the burly teens grunted and handed a small canteen filled with water and a bowl that held bread and meat that was cooked. "So… who are you kid?" Asked the burly teen.  
As tatsumi scarfed down food he looked to the teen.

"I'm tatsumi, who are you?" Tatsumi asked innocently even though the voice in his head was cursing the boy in front of them.

"I'm slate. As for that voice in your head don't worry, he'll calm down eventually, so what's your story." and with that a blossoming friendship had started between the demon of fire and the demon of storms.  
-

Authors note: Okay people this is heavily based off of another story that I really like but there will be major changes in the plot for this story. Also I want to make this an open project for anyone who wants to be a part of this to be put in there. So if so just send me a message that details your character. also this story is going to be slow on updates. Oh and for my story "Ghouls and fairy's" I will work on that eventually but as of right now I dont have any inspiration or idea of what im gonna put in there. So input is greatly supported. So see you next time I update.


	2. chapter 2

It had been five years since tatsumi had met slate. After a few weeks tatsumi had went home to see his village, only problem was his village had thought him dead. As tatsumi walked towards the village slate grabbed his shoulder and shook his head sadly as he pointed to the tomb stone for tatsumi. As tatsumi stared, he began to cry silently as slate had pulled him into a hug before comforting him all the way back to the cabin in the woods. As they entered the cabin slate had put up a barrier around their cabin that had looked like large fog had settled over the cabins area. As tatsumi mourned his village, he slowly began to warm up to slate.

As slate had left to get more food tatsumi had walked outside and begun to practice with his fire, as the voices in his head urged him to burn the forest. As he practiced slate looked on with a smirk as the voices in his head was telling him to council the boy.

As slate and tatsumi trained, they became powerful. Tatsumi had gained a great control of his teigu, slate had gained a great knowledge and had taught tatsumi how to fight and stay alive. As they practiced against each other tatsumi had slowly released his power. Tatsumi swung a left kick at slates abdomen which was blocked with a staff. Seeing as tatsumi was now clutching his shin, slate grabbed tatsumi by his hair and threw im into a river before sending an invisible wave of air into the water cutting it like it was paper revealing tatsumi who has blocked it with a wall of fire. As slate grinned he rushed tatsumi throwing his staff at tatsumi's head.

As tatsumi went to block the staff slate had disappeared from his view. It was a fatal mistake however as tatsumi soon felt a knife to his throat and a knife to his back. "You lose again." Slate said without a hint of emotion as he pulled his knife away and pulled his staff from the ground. "Tatsumi next time don't just protect your front. Watch your ass, if you don't watch it, go ahead and get yourself killed." He said with a spit of malice as grabbed tatsumi and walked to the cabin before he grabbed the two packs near the wall and set fire to the cabine. As it burned he grabbed tatsumi and handed him his pack. As they walked tatsumi and slate soon began to have small conversation the topics ranging from fighting tips to women, and son on and so forth before they arrived in the capitol. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's note: Okay wow as a story that was only meant to be a one off project but the popularity is insane. Please review and send me comments. I love talking with the readers. There are a lot of things I can not see that are wrong with this story, so please go ahead and send me a message. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally they had made it. It had been so long since they last saw someone they were afraid that they had gotten lost until they saved two people from danger beasts. "Oh thank you, we don't know what we would do without you." said the two travelers that looked like merchants.

"You would be dead." said slate as he wiped his staff off with a rag that looked old and blood soaked. "So before anything else can you tell us where the recruitment office is so we may try to join the army?" slate asked with a look on his face that promised pain if they did not answer quickly which they did.

"Just over the bridge and make three lefts and you'll find it." As they cowered slate turned and began walking while tatsumi apologized for slate's disposition. "Tatsumi if you don't hurry up and get over here then I will no longer cook our meals and you will have to eat yourself."He said in a manner that made it seem as if cooking meant something else.

It only took a few minutes to get into the city and fewer to find the army registration building. As they applied and tatsumi got impatient and pulled out his sword which he was curtly thrown out of the building leaving slate inside as he waited a blonde woman came from behind him and told him about a way into the military. "Hey there kid whats got you so down on your luck?"

As tatsumi had talked with the blonde who was now in the middle of trying to swindle him, slate had walked out and had found the two of them before he sent out a breeze that chilled tatsumi and the girl. "Danm whats with the weather recently? Any way, I can get you into the military if you take me out to lunch." As tatsumi looked at the blonde he smiled and was about to say yes until he felt a hand on his shoulder that had a grip like steel.

"Sorry but we aren't interested in your offer, besides I don't know if we can trust your word so we will be on our way." Said slate with a look that seemed to mean 'Challenge me and see what happens.'

As tatsumi saw this look he instantly shrunk in on himself. As tatsumi had shrunken in on himself slate grabbed tatsumi by the collar and carried him to a hotel where tatsumi had lost all their money to a guy that had said he knew how to get into the army. So now we see our two protagonists are sitting on the wall while talking about this or that.

As they spoke a carriage had come riding down the road and stopped in front of them. As tatsumi and slate saw the carriage slate had slid a throwing knife out of his sleeve and was ready to use it if he had too.

As the carriage door opened, a little blonde girl came out and begun to ask them if they wanted to stay at her place. As tatsumi looked at slate, slate nodded and they on their way to the blonde girl's, who they learned to call her aria's, house.

When they finally got the building they were given the option to eat. As they sat at dinner slate had taken a single bite of the food and looked to tatsumi before slowly shaking his head as if pitying them, which signalled tatsumi that the food had been laced to make them groggy. As they finished dinner the family had a look on its face that slate had seen many times on the faces of wolves, it was the look that showed they were hoping for tatsumi and him to collapse.

Slate saw this and faked a yawn. "Hey umm me and tatsumi will be sleeping in the same room so tatsumi let's go." said slate as he got up and grabbed tatsumi and they began to walk back to the room where slate soon locked the door and placed a chair underneath it.

As tatsumi slept slate had been hard at work sharpening his blade to the point of being able to shave cleanly with it, they soon felt a load of killer intent that woke tatsumi. Soon slate and tatsumi had been running down the hall where tatsumi stopped and saw night raid. Soon slate had a knife in his hand and the wind had picked up so much that the trees were bending.

As night raid stood on the wires bulat and akame noticed two people jump from an open window and land safely on the ground where they met aria and decided to follow her. As they ran slate got the feeling they were being followed and turned around only to see a girl with a katana rushing them. "So akame is the one who faces me first? So be it." as slate said that he summoned his staff that had three blades on one end and could be used as a spear. As he got into a fighting stance he yelled out. "Tatsumi watch your back and I'll watch mine." He said and tatsumi instantly understood and got into a fighting stance in front of aria.

As akame came upon slate she felt a power so strong that she had to get serious. "Why are you in my way? you are not a target so drop your weapon and I won't kill you." she said before she ran towards slate and was prepared to jump off his head but instead met face first with a staffs butt to the chest knocking her back quite a few feet.

"She is my kill, you got the parents and I got the girl, not the other way around." he said almost like a kid who was whining about not getting a turn on a ride. "So just leave her be, I am going to protect her because she is now mine. so leave." He said as he spun his staff creating a small whirlwind above him.

As she ran at him again he hit her in the chest again. This continued as she pushed him back to the girl and tatsumi who had jumped into the fight too. Soon leone had grabbed her.

"What are you doing leone?" asked akame as she looked to leone who just grinned. "Well I kinda owe these guys so don't kill them okay." said leone as tatsumi yelled about her being the boobs lady. "So why are you protecting her?"

"Because she is innocent." said tatsumi while slate had decided to break the lock on the shed and had opened it up. As the shed had opened the wind began to pick up and lighting began to strike the ground.

"Tatsumi, hold her in place." said slate as he turned and summoned two spears. As he walked closer the girl had begun to beg for mercy. Soon slate was upon her and stabbed her through kneecaps forcing her to her knees. "For your crimes against humanity, you shall have a place in hell just for you." Slate soon stabbed her through her shoulders and begun to summon thousands of weapons which soon pierced her through. Soon nothing was left but a pile of swords and a carcass which could belong to anyone.

As soon as slate was done, he passed out and was lying on the ground with black vein like lines crossing his arm. That was when leone grabbed him and tatsumi and took them back to the rest of nightraid. Once they got there they were greeted with mein being mein and bulat grabbing slate by the waist. Soon they were at nightraids main base.

Author's notes: Well here's the longest chapter I have written, so don't be afraid to comment on it and send me some constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

As they stayed in the Room night raid had loaned them, slate had grabbed out what looked to be a tooth of some kind. As tatsumi watched, slate summoned a knife and had begun to slowly carve in a hole that soon gave way and revealed that it was hollow. As slate carved tatsumi fell asleep and slate continued, after a while tatsumi was awake and slate had fallen asleep. They took turns like this until the door opened and they were greeted with the sight of the blond who they now knew as leone. "Alright you two let's go and meet your new teammates." She said excitedly to which slate only sighed and made the tooth and knife disappear into thin air.

As they walked tatsumi and leone began to talk and where getting well acquainted. It didn't take slate long to mark every possible escape route. As tatsumi asked a question slate tuned in and heard that he had asked him about whether or not he thought it was justified to not trust them just yet. To which slate nodded and kept walking until they were met with the sight of sheele and mein. As leone introduced them slate nodded in greeting to which sheele looked and told them that if they did not join they would be killed to which slate instantly summoned two knives in a reverse grip. That was the only time tatsumi ever saw slate get into that cornered feared state.

Soon they were on there way and slate had calmed down noticeably when they took a step outside. As they walked to the training area leone asked a question that made slate noticeably tense. "So where are you guys from?"

"I'm from a village north east in the mountains." Tatsumi replied in a nostalgic matter. It took slate a second but he steeled his nerves and answered. "I'm from a village down south, we specialize in the art of body manipulation." As he stated that he summoned a needle and stabbed it into a pressure point on leones back which made her shiver before relaxing. "Wow so anything else?" She asked slate who pulled out the needle.

"My village is also very well known for great massages." Slate said with a look of pride that also had a hint of sadness inside of it, but as slate said that tatsumi grew excited and blurted out. "Yeah and he gives a great back massage. Hey slate didn't you tell me you wanted to open your own parlour in the capitol?" As tatsumi asked that slate blushed in embarrassment and turned away as leone laughed. As they arrived they noticed a muscular man practicing with a lance to which slate grinned.

After an _interesting_ meeting with him and finding lubbock they reached the river where they continued down until they saw the swordswomen from last night. Tatsumi looked to the danger beast that was cooking over an open flame while slate summoned a spear and caught two fish. "Hey akame, can we have some?" asked tasumi not really wanting to eat fish. "Will you join?" she asked in a monotone with a monotone voice. "We aren't all that sure yet." slate answered as he put the fish over the fire to which akame stared dreamily. "Then no." she answered tatsumi as slate threw a spear to tatsumi and looked on with a bored expression. "Catch your own damn food, no one's responsible for you getting fed." As slate said that he ate a fish and offered akame the second one which she quickly took.

As tatsumi grumbled about having to get his own food, akame told leone about the boss and they met a women that had a metal arm. Slate looked over it and looked up and asked a question that took everybody by surprise. "Excuse me but may I see where that mechanical arm is attached?" As everyone looked at him like he was crazy najenda looked at him and rolled up the sleeve. As tatsumi stared, slate looked at the scarred skin and nearly laughed. As tatsumi brought his attention to him and all three of the women present looked at him like he was mad. "What's funny about having a missing arm?" Najenda asked as she rolled her sleeve back down. Slate just grinned and took off a glove that had hidden his left hand and had slowly rolled up his sleeve to show that he had an arm that was metal all the way down to his elbow but when he flexed the metal flexed like a coat of skin.

As they all stared, slate rolled down his sleeve and put his glove on. Soon they were walking back before leone asked "How'd you get the arm?" After it was asked, a silence filled the air and slate gave a sad sigh. "I got it when I faced an opponent that was to strong." He said but it was clear he was lying.

Soon they were inside and the boss explained what night raid was all about. Tatsumi had called them heroes but that made everyone laugh including slate who just gave a soft smile. "Tatsumi, their nothing like that. They are all killers in their own right." Slate said with a serious look on his face that made tatsumi shrink a little. "Besides you have never killed in your life and trust me I know you haven't." Slate said before grinning. "So lighten up, I hate seeing you sad." Soon his face was back to his old self before looking at the boss. "We will join night raid, on one condition." said slate as he popped his neck. "I want to be able to live in the capital instead of here." As he said that she took a drag of her cig and with a nod of agreement she let them leave. "Oh and akame you're going to be training them first, if that doesn't work out then feel free to kill them." As she said that akame nodded and they all went their separate ways.

xXxTime skip to the next morningxXx

In the kitchen tatsumi was cooking and slate was tasked with watching the food. As tatsumi cooked slate had walked to the window and took in a breath of fresh air before releasing his breath into the air around him which seemed to cover the grass and trees with fresh dew.

After breakfast tatsumi slate and akame went to the training area where slate summoned two knives which he held in a reverse grip. "Both of you grab actual blades please, because training when your life's in danger makes you all the most likely to learn." When akame heard this she nodded and grabbed a katana and tatsumi pulled out his sword and they went at it.

—

Time skip: that afternoon

—

That afternoon they were given an assignment, tatsumi was sent to kill ogre while slate and akame went after a second target. Slate had stayed as they left, he then turned around and walked back with najenda.

With tatsumi, he had a robe on and had been waiting for ogre all night, As ogre walked out of the building tatsumi set him on fire and burned ogre until there was nothing but ash. He then left and headed back towards base. He then saw slate who grabbed his staff and with a wave all of tatsumi's close save his underwear was completely off leaving a blushing tatsumi and a drooling leone who saw all of tatsumi's muscles. As akame smiled knowing tatsumi was safe she stared at slate who quickly put tatsumi's clothes back. As she watched him she took a glance at her boss and noticed she was currently smoking her cigarette slowly as she looked more relaxed than when they had left. she then stared at slate who turned around and walked outside before jumping into the trees and left without a trace of him being there.

After he left tatsumi looked and sighed before going to the kitchen to make some food. As he walked in he was stopped by the boss. "Tatsumi, what can you tell us about slate?"

There was a silence. "I can't really tell you much but I can tell you what I know."

Flashback

 _As tatsumi and slate were eating after an intense session of training. Tatsumi glanced up, "Slate?" tatsumi asked cautiously. "Yeah kid?" Slate answered not looking up from his plate. "What's_ _ **your**_ _story?" asked tatsumi as he placed his fork down next to his plate of fish. As slate heard this he gave a grim laugh and smiled. "Kid, if you want to know my story we are going to take a walk."_

 _As they walked slate sighed and looked to tatsumi. "I grew up in a small village in the south. We were a great tourist spot for anyone wanting to get away and relax. Only problem was that every child in the village had to work like an adult, with the exceptions of newborns." Slate said as he continued to walk towards down the path. "I was an orphan, taught to manipulate the body and to fight with whatever weapon we wanted." He kept walking and tatsumi noticed slates fists ball up. "Only problem was that there was a limited supply of food so the children are forced to live in the wild for three whole years, only problem with the wid is there is no law. Soon kids would start to kill each other." He said with a sad look on his face. "There's also no one to look after you so if you die you die alone." Soon tatsumi noticed that the clouds were beginning to become stormy and lightning struck every once in awhile. "So as I lived in the wild I found a goblet in a cave and I drank it and got my powers." As slate walked the lightning struck hard. "After surviving the wild I returned to my village to get my job and live a calm life. by the time I returned the village was destroyed and the only thing left was a small pile of rubble where we kept all the newborns." That was when the weather stopped it was like the sky was holding its breath. "That was when I knew, I will destroy the empire so no one has to go through what I had too." As he said that the lightning cracked the sky and the clouds left with one last gust of wind. That was when tatsumi learned not to pry._

Present time

Everyone had a look of fear and sadness as well as pity which was among some of the faces present. That was when everyone heard the striking of lighting and the roar of thunder as slate stood there with a look of fury on his face as he soon rushed tatsumi. Before anyone knew it tatsumi was pinned against a wall with slates hand around his neck. "I knew I couldn't trust you." Slate said as tatsumi tried to get him to let go. Soon slate had let go and tatsumi fell to the floor. "Tatsumi from now on, I have one last order for you. As your teacher I want you to die." As everyone heard this tatsumi looked on slate with a look of pure fear. As slate turned around and left everyone was looking at tatsumi for an answer, all they got was tatsumi's scared face.

As slate entered the capital he walked into the shopping district and began to ask if anyone needed a masseuse. Soon he was working at a bar in the top floor where soldiers and women would go to get massages. After he started news spread about how good he was like wild fire and this caught the attention of the great general esdeath as she overheard a few maids talking about him.

"Did you hear, they say that his hands can relax even the most dangerous of beasts, he got so popular that now he's gonna open his own shop. I'm gonna see if I can get a day off to go see him cause I've been getting very stressed out lately." Said a maid as she washed held a tray down near her skirt. With this esdeath decided she was gonna go and meet this masseuse.


	5. Chapter 5

As esdeath stood in front of the door, she heard humming and the moans of a women. "Lower~" Esdeath heard this and began to blush before opening the door to see a woman on her stomach as slate was rubbing her shoulders.

Esdeath watched in embarrassment as slate had continued to rub in motions that caused the women to moan even more. With a cough she caught their attention. "Excuse me but I require your services she stated as she looked away and blushed a bit. As slate heard this he grabbed a towel and dried the oil off the women and told her to get dressed and leave. "So what does the empire's strongest want from my little old shop?" Slate said as he wiped his own hands off.

As esdeath watched the women leave she stopped acting so nervous and looked him dead in the eye. "I require that you show me your prowess in relaxing the body." She said with a stone hard face. As slate smiled he walked to the window and closed it cutting off a lot of the light save for the candles. "Ok ma'am well I'll let you get changed but I would like to ask, what would you say you're looking for?" He said as he walked out and closed the door, where he now stood in a small waiting room with a few games for kids. "Im looking for the ultimate opponent, but I'm also looking for love." She said while she put on the backless medical dress. As slate heard this he gave a grim smile. "Well I can tell you this general," he said as he grabbed a bottle of massage oil that smelled of winter mint, "love is a cruel thing," he said as he turned and directed her to lie down face first before beginning the massage, "it's nice and warm at first," he said as he stopped rubbing her upper back and started on her lower back, "it lowers your guard so you can fully accept it." Slate had now begun to use his fingers to gently glide over her skin and moving to her shoulders where he dug in and begun to rub, "then it makes you a promise, and leaves." After he said that he heard the popping of his candle that sounded five times letting him know that it's five o'clock. "Well general I hope you had a good time but i'm going to close shop for now."

Esdeath was feeling relaxed as she left, soon slate followed with a bag on his back. He locked the door to his shop and left. As esdeath saw him leave slate grinned and walked away towards the wall. It had been a few weeks since **HE** had told them about his past. It wasn't long until the next morning esdeath was inside his shop again. "Good morning, is there something I can do for you?" He asked with a smile on his face as he wiped his hands. It was early morning so the "Lovers rush" as he called it wouldn't happen for a few hours. As Esdeath turned around she grinned. "I never got your name last night but would you want to get some coffee?" She asked.

As she and slate sat in the coffeehouse five boorish thugs holding guns walked in. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE EMPTY OUT YOUR POCKETS, THIS IS A ROBBERY!" As slate heard this he stood up and grabbed a knife from a table and with precise execution, threw it into one of the men's knee caps. "Excuse me gentlemen but as you can see," slate said as he motioned his hands to show off the room, "this place is a place of relaxation, so if you would," and with a snap of his neck, knives appeared and flew towards the robbers, "leave and never return." He said as the five men turned and ran, it was then that he released his teigu and the blades turned into a breeze that calmed everyone down.

The whole time esdeath had been watching with a new look in her eyes, the look of intrigue. As slate sat down he looked at esdeath a with a look of 'please continue'. When esdeath saw this she cleared her throat and grinned. "Slate, would you like to work as part of an elite group of people that are meant to find and kill night raid?" As slate heard this his hands clenched slightly. "I will only join if I can continue my trade, in the palace." As he asked that esdeath smirked and gave him a small nod. "You may continue if you so wish. You will meet at this room tomorrow morning." She said as she got up and slate paid before walking to his shop and unlocking it, He then sold all of his items except his oils and incense. As he left his shop he handed the keys over to a man that had a smug look in his eyes only to find the shop empty to the point to where all that was left was the building and a fat rat.

The next day.

Slate had stayed in a hotel that night and the following morning he walked into the room where a masked man sat without a shirt and a boy that looked very nervous. As slate walked in he heard another's footsteps and looked behind him to find a man that claimed to be named ran. As slate went to sit down he looked at the boy and grinned before summoning a breeze that calmed all of them down before a girl with a katana that looked surprisingly like akame walked in with a bag of treats. As she sat down she noticed slate staring she wrapped her arm protectively around her snacks which made slate raise an eyebrow before his attention was taken by the sound of fanfare that played as a girl and her small dog which slate knew was seryu seeing as she was one of his most peculiar customers. That was when he saw the doctor, who looked at slate and instantly felt a breeze that brought the smell of smoke into the room. It was finally calm and introductions had finished when seryu perked up and noticed slate sitting there with the straw hat that had a medium rim that he wore when she saw him in the markets looking for anything.

"Slate ?!" She said surprised he was here as he just pushed his hat up with the end of a katana handle. "Yo seryu, how's your back? Any problems since last time?" Slate asked with a grin that made seryu smile as she saw one of her friends that she talked to after ogres instant combustion. She soon took a seat at his side and they caught up on the times the missed while slate was working.

That was until slate felt a presence. He popped the katana out of its sheath just a little and summoned a short sword out of mid air. It was fast, as slate unsheathed his katana and summoned a wall of wind that flung a person in an all black suit and a white mask which slate soon quickly broke with a reversed blade katana. (If you don't know what that is watch Samurai X) As he hit the mysterious assailant the sound of a crack was heard and the mask fell to reveal esdeath's face. As soon as her face was revealed he paled and stopped his wind before he dropped to his knees and began to apologize profusely. As he apologized esdeath got up and walked over to him and smiled. "Get up soldier you did fine." After he got up she grinned and bols gave out some tea. This was going to be the start of a new adventure.

Author's note: Okay I Know this chapter aint got nothing to do with tatsumi meeting esdeath, but rest assured that next chapter tatsumi and night raid are gonna get a major surprise in the form of a martial artist swords woman.


	6. Chapter 6

As tatsumi was cooking he wondered about slate. It had been five weeks since he left and tatsumi was becoming worried.

(Flashback)

 _As slate left tatsumi ran out and started to look all over, the man that he saw as an older brother had left and it was in a fury. It took three weeks to track down where he was, and by that time it was to late, slate was working and both tatsumi and leone had walked in._

 _"Hi what can I do for you two?" Slate asked in a strained voice that barely held back his fury. "Well we wanted to talk in private." said tatsumi as he looked away from slate, who just nodded and closed the doors and windows before locking them in the room. "So what do you want?" Slate asked with very little hint of held back malice._

 _As tatsumi heard his voice he flinched, he then looked up shakily and begun to speak, "We want you to come back, Im sorry for telling them your story." As tatsumi apologized leone had grinned and wrapped her arm around slates neck. "Yeah and also I could use a massage from you."_

 _Slate had glared at them and moved the arm off of him and looked at them while leaking out tons of killer intent. "Leave with your lives here and now before I change my mind." He said as he turned and heard them leave._

 _Tatsumi sighed and walked with leone back to the base. They had failed and tatsumi knew for sure that the next time they met slate, he was going to be their enemy._

(Flashback end)

Tatsumi sighed and they had their mission, the mission was to kill zank the executioner. As he and akame had waited for zank they spotted a woman wearing a kimono with a sword at her waist. As she walked she felt the presence of teigu users and turned to see tatsumi and akame. As she stared at tatsumi she soon summoned an avalanche of rocks that buried tatsumi and akame only leaving their heads before she disappeared.

As the woman ran she used the earth to propel her away from tatsumi and akame who were now free and chasing after her. Soon they were upon here and that was when they ran into zank.

"Oh look at this my prey came all on their own, I wonder what face you're gonna make." Zank said with a weird smile before he rushed the girl who just summoned a rock wall and rushed him before she stabbed him in the heart. As he died the girl sighed and put her sword away stunning the two night raid assassin. She then looked behind her and smiled. "Hi i'm Miku and I'm here to find night raid." She said before bowing to the two assassins. As she came back up she grinned before grabbing tatsumi and akame by the hands and dragging them to the edge of the city. "So please let me join?" She asked with a voice that was so innocent it made tatsumi shiver.

As she was led to the base she thought back to the boy who had given her the massage earlier that day.

(Flashback)

 _As she relaxed slate had worked on her back before he asked her a question which stunned her. "So you're the fourth elemental demon?" He asked in a tone that meant yes or no, no maybes. As she heard this she smiled and summoned a rock which was then cut through by air. "So I was right." As slate said that, he finished the massage and handed her back her stuff. "So what are you going to do?" He asked as she finished getting dressed._

 _"Well I wanted to help people with my power." As she said this she grinned and took the tea that was on the table besides her._

 _"if you want to help people find night raid, They are a group of people with abilities like you." He said as he sipped his tea. He then ran a hand through a draw and pulled out a map. "Here is the base. If you want to join go here and tell them that a friend of theirs recommended you." As he finished the tea he ushered her out and went back to sleep in his room._

(Flashback end)

'I'll find you slate and then we can fight for real.' She thought before she made it to the base.

Authors notes: Ok everyone here is the next chapter sorry but this story is going on hiatus. I have finals in a few weeks but I might upload some new stories that are very close to this story. By the way i'm gonna put this story up for adoption as well.


	7. Chapter 7

As slate cleaned his uniform, he felt a presence behind him and turned only to find bols holding a tray with two cups of tea. As slate saw this he calmed noticeably before grinning. "Don't sneak up on me like that bols. If I hadn't been smart I would have killed you there." He said with a chuckle to which bols replied with his own chuckle.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you. The last mission we were on, you seemed kind of angry almost like you were a monster." As bols said this slate tensed. He then noticed slate drink some tea before losing the small grin he had on his face with a serious look.

"Hey bols? I'm gonna tell you something that is very secretive that I don't trust with anyone, not even the general knows." As he said this bols looked at him with what slate thought was a confused but awed look.

As bols heard this he grew serious and looked at slate giving him his full attention. "Bols I don't want you to share this with anyone." As he said this two furry ears that were snow white popped out of the top of his head and a tail that was equally as white came from his back, the tail and ears looked like they belonged on a fox but on slate they looked natural. As slate looked at bols for a reaction, all he could here was bols steady breathing.

"So bols, can I trust this secret with you?" Said slate as he hid the tail and ears again. As bols heard this he nodded and gave a soft chuckle. As slate heard this he grinned and continued to scrub out the blood stain on the collar of his uniform. As he scrubbed bols got up and left, leaving slate alone. As slate finished scrubbing he placed his uniform on. As he walked to the library he saw ran who told him of a meeting that was happening.

As he walked into the meeting he took a seat closest to an open window where the breeze seemed calm. It was then that they whole of the team had heard that a tournament was going on. As slate heard this news he grinned and waited to be dismissed. As they were dismissed slate could only grin as he felt that there was gonna be a big change coming.

As slate stood in the infirmary he began to heal the fighters that had been beaten. He heard one fighter claim that he was beaten by a kid named tatsumi. As slate heard this he healed him and found out that the winner was taken into the palace. That was when slate was summoned back into the meeting room with the rest of the jaegers.

As slate walked in he saw tatsumi chained to a chair and was currently waking up. As esdeath told them about how he was gonna be her lover slate chuckled before he got close to tatsumi and woke him up. "Hey kiddo, it's been awhile hasn't it." Slate said.

To the surprise of esdeath and the rest of the jaegers tatsumi replied. "Yeah it has, I was wondering when you would free me you ass." As they heard this slate grinned before grabbing tatsumi's face. "Remember three years ago when you first thought you could fight me on equal terms? Well here's a news flash kid, the breeze is what is most important cause without it the air would stop and the cold would stay forever." As he said this tatsumi screamed and suddenly caught fire.

As esdeath tried putting it out by freezing him all her ice melted. As the rest looked on in fear sate stood there before putting the fire out. "So now that you've been awakened tell me how does it feel to have your powers back?" Asked slate as tatsumi stood. A streak of red was in his hair as he grinned and summoned a fire on his palm.

"It feels great my old friend, I see that the ice queen is here." Said tatsumi as he put the fire out much to esdeath's surprise and anger. It was then the three of them left with esdeath dragging the two by their ears.

"You will tell me what I want to know now." As she said that slate grinnned and let his body turn into parts of the wind before he was moved in front of her. He then summoned a blade and pointed it at her throat.

"Or what, my ice princess?" He said with a grin that caused Esdeath to scowl. 

"Or I will make you." She said as she drew her rapier.

"Well then let the games begin." Said tatsumi before teleporting to the side lines.

A/N: Yo here's the next chapter, and i'm not sure if keeping up for adoption or not but I will let you know once I'm done with finals.


	8. Chapter 0 Christmas OVA

As tatsumi stared out through the window, he couldn't help but remember what slate had told him about christmas. "Tatsumi, Christmas is the holiday where people give presents to each other. It's a dumb holiday in my opinion." Said slate as he sipped on a coffee that he had in a black cup.

As slate sat there he grinned and drunk his coffee which was soon frozen over much to his displeasure by esdeath. As esdeath stared at him with the same scowl on her face that he had. She sighed and sat down with a grunt. As she sat Wave nervously asked "Um, general, is there a problem?" As he asked this he was met with a hard mug to the face. As Slate grinned he stood and cracked his neck before stepping out of the room and walking to meet tatsumi in the hall.

"Tatsumi, I have an idea that is gonna cheer esdeath up." Slate said with an evil grin. As he grinned tatsumi paled and turned only to be met with a bow on his head and mistletoe on a hook hanging over him.

As tatsumi looked himself over he looked inquisitively, towards his old mentor. "Um Slate, why the bow?" He asked as slate snickered and pushed him towards the door.

"Well let's just say that, esdeath needs a present." He said in a devilish tone as he opened the door. As he walked in he gave a whistle and esdeath turned around to find tatsumi in a bow with a card around his neck saying for esdeath. As esdeath saw this her face turned a slight crimson color before she tackled tatsumi and dragged him to their room.

A/N: This is my merry christmas to you all seeing as I have finals and probably won't be writing for this story during my winter break. Also please settle this argument for me. Which is the better animal. A fox, or a bear. Also I'm only having this argument because I have a story I'm writing and I need an animal to use for a cross species human, like a fox girl, or bear girl.


	9. Chapter 8

It was quiet. Slate had calmed the winds and the whole of the palace seemed to be on edge. The killing intent of the two beings made the air shimmer a red hue. Slate smiled and slowly brought his hands up towards his face, his shoulders hunched and his feet angled out. "Now esdeath, why don't we make this interesting." Slate called as he lowered himself into a stance that was readable by anybody that was watching. "If you win, I'll tell you a secret about night raid and about myself." He called his grin growing as he felt his fangs slightly elongating in his mouth.

Esdeath drew her rapier as she stared at the man who she had no background on. She knew very little about slate or his motives, so this deal was intriguing her. "...If I lose?" She asked her lips curling into a smile as she thought of the ways she would play with the man in front of her who was currently Getting into his fighting stance.

"If you lose, you have to let tatsumi leave." Said slate as he watched the most recognizable emotion cross through esdeath's eyes. "Fear." He stated quietly before disappearing. Appearing right next to esdeath as he thrust a hand towards her side which she quickly blocked and jumped away from. "You feel it don't you? Fear is the human emotion needed for people to survive. Only problem is that without fear…" He said as he rushed her condensed air flowing into his hand, "all you have left is idiocy." He said thrusting the sphere towards her.

Esdeath rolled out of the way of the air and soon stood, her rapier o of her sheath and her teigu flaring. She began to make spikes of ice. She threw three spikes towards slate all three blocked by a wall of air. "I do not fear anything." She stated as she saw slate disappear again. Only to be found right in front of her. His staff flying towards her mid section. Only to turn into a phantom image as she slashed through it. Only to late to realize that slate had the end of the staff in the small of her back.

She turned quickly only to slash a phantom image. She knew she shouldn't use her trump card but she had too. "Mahapadma!" She yelled, As she did, the air turned blue and time was frozen, she turned to look for slate only to find him next to tatsumi, his knife at tatsumi's throat. "I can't keep this up." She stated as she ended her trump card.

Miku was un the middle of training. Using the earth she shot away from akame as the carnivourous woman continued to try and land a strike. Miku dodged deftly left and right only attacking when she could cancel out the woman's attacks. 

Miku jumped from her place in the earth and began to use her stratagey. She jumped at akame and moved her blade towards the assassin's face. Akame dodged the blade and moved in for what she thught was the final strike only to feel surprised as an imae of tatsumi crossed her path. As she stopped Miku grinned and struk akame in the chest with the butt of the hilt. Knocking the wind out of the assassin and causing her to fall.

Miku chuckled as she sheathed her blade and held her hand out for the other woman to grasp. As she felt akame grasp her hand, she pulled and brought akame up. "I won, does that mean you will keep your end of the bargain?" She asked as akame comically wept.

"I will give up on meat until tatsumi returns." She said as she walked back sadly with Miku. As they entered the building time froze, only to reinitiate for a few more seconds. They had no idea of what that was but continued to keep going.

As akame and Miku entered into the building that they called base, miku fell. As she fell akame deftly caught her and picked her up. She then carried her to the medical bay where leone was checking the girls vitals. "She has a fever and seems to be drained of all her energy. I wonder what that's all about?" She stated as she drunk from her bottle of sake.

A/N: Okay so I am very sorry that this is late, but I know that this chapter is the best I have at the moment. I have been dealing with real life stuff for a while now and so these chapters will be sparse and in between. So please, if anybody has an idea, go ahead and tell me. Also I am debating on giving Miku her own story but in a different anime, for example, fairy tail.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright gfuys. this is just an update. Whoever wants tis story can have it, just message me. Im gonna be writing a few new stories so if you want to, stick around and I'll be putting as few new ideasd up. see ya later folks. 


End file.
